Forest Obsession
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: Butch is looking for love ever since he and his brothers moved into a mansion. Buttercup is a bit reluctant of her romantic feeling for Butch. Will they fall in love? Rated for language, porn, and small mentions of rape. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is mainly focused on the Greens. I do not own the PPG or RRB. They are fifteen at the start of the story.**

Butch's P.O.V

My brothers and I are now living in a mansion on the outskirts of town. Mojo's death a few years ago caused us to triumph in victory, but in a rebellious way. Boomer is the least rebellious, and he is very polite. Brick has become less mean, and now he is looking for love. But me- I'm still the same Butch as before, but suddenly developed a crush on Buttercup for some reason. I am getting skilled at playing the ocarina that I just got for my fifteenth birthday. Despite our team name, we still have friends. But, whenever I play Zelda's Lullaby on my ocarina, I think about Buttercup. I even has Zelda's Lullaby on my Ipod. I have a hopelessly romantic side that rarely shows. My brothers call that a "soft side." I flipped open my sketchbook, and starting drawing a picture of Buttercup- the kind of picture of what she might look like as a teen. When I finished, I noticed that she is wearing Zelda's gown. I blushed profusely, and wondered what Buttercup might say if she sees the picture. I decided to hang that up on my bedroom wall near my computer. I opened my laptop, and logged into Facebook.

"Hey, Buttercup." I typed.

"Ok, I don't know you- wait, I've known you a bit. I'm not interested in an online argument," Buttercup replied.

"Yeah, right. I wonder if we can go out tonight at 6:00. Meet me at the park."

"I thought you never asked. Anyways, I will."

"Let's chat for a while, babe."

"Hey, don't call me babe! *punches you*"

"You're cute when you get angry."

"I'm about to get cuter!"

"Alright. Do you have something sexy to wear tonight?"

"Nope. What are you, a perv? I'll just wear a casual, sporty dress."

"Okay, but make sure it shows your nice legs. Do you want to see a pic of my ten-inch dick?"

"It does shows my legs, ok?! And I'm not sure if I really want to see your cock. It probably is disgusting, like you."

"The fuck?! Don't call me that, or I'll come rape you!"

"Ok, I will not say that again. Just don't stalk me online, ok?"

"I wouldn't."

"I'll have to work on my damn homework. Bye, dude!"

"You're not going yet, Buttermilk!"

"Whatever, Forest!"

"Don't call me that, Buttercream. I think you're beautiful no matter what."

"I'm a tomboy, so I can't be beautiful because of that. LOL."

"Well, excuuse me, princess!"

"Shut up! *smacks you, then leaves to finish homework*"

"Fine!"

Buttercup's P.O.V

I can't believe it- Butch is asking me to be his girlfriend! My homework is too hard, by the way. Blossom came in to help with homework. "So, anything new happened to you?" I asked. "Yeah. Well, on Skype, there is a contact request from Brick. He wonders if I can go out with him," She replied. "Butch asked me out while I am on Facebook," I said, "So that means that he might rape me in secret! I'm a bit worried." "Don't worry too much about getting raped," Blossom responded, "He might like you." "He said something about my appearance and my legs. How the fuck does he know about those things?" I asked. "I don't know," She replied, "I think he is psychic or something. He might be himself again." Bubbles rushed in with a blush on her face. "He asked me!" She said excitedly. "Who asked you?" I replied. "Tis' Boomer that asked me out on a date," Bubbles responded, "Buttercup, did Butch ask you out? And Blossom, did Brick ask you out?" "Yes," Blossom and I said in unusion. "I wonder if Brick has changed over the years," Blossom concluded. "I think Butch is trying to win my heart. I think he knows about the Legend of Zelda, so he should come over and play some games with me. Then after that, we can make out in my bedroom..." I trailed off in my world. "Ok, did you like him?" Bubbles interrupted. "Wait! I was in my girly fantasies again," I replied. "It's okay to be a bit girly," Blossom responded, "And leave us alone, please. Buttercup needs help with her homework again." "Alright. Sorry if I interrupted," Bubbles said as she walked out. "Bubbles can really get hyper at times," I said. "I know," Blossom replied, "I think it's because of her personality. I think her sugar element made her that way, also." "Yep," I responded as we started focusing on my homework. I am a bit into my girly fantasies again. I can almost imagine meeting Butch alone in central park, and falling in love. He would be hansdome and muscly- wait! Do I really like him?

**Hope you like the first chapter! Well, there will be more of Butch x Buttercup in the next chapter. I made Buttercup a tomboy. You know how she is in my earlier stories, but now I'm trying to get her in character. **


	2. Chapter 2

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup is really beautiful tonight, but is not wearing makeup. I think she has natural beauty. She is wearing a sporty dress, and the dress flatters her curvy figure. "Hey," I greeted. "Wassup," She replied while playing with her braided hair. "Well, if you grow your hair as long as a rope, you could easily catch the bad guys and take them to jail," I joked. "You're funny," Buttercup said with a slight chuckle, "Anyways, have you ever played the Legend of Zelda or Super Smash Bros?" "Yes," I replied. I panicked on the inside because I forgot the steps in how to win a girl's heart. "I don't know," I concluded with a sigh. "What is it?" She asked. "It's that I don't know how to win a girl's heart. You seem like a special someone," I responded, "I feel awkward around girls when I feel like I can't flirt." I can feel Buttercup touching my hand. I immediately pulled away, and looked the other way. Buttercup grabbed my hand, and looked into my eyes as I look at her. We are now mere inches apart- her plump, rosy lips are going to kiss my lips. My lips pressed against hers, and suddenly, she broke from the kiss. "Why do you break away?" I asked with a hint of surprise. "I just wanted to. I'll see you tomorrow," She replied as she left.

**The next day...**

Butch's P.O.V

First period is a bit crazy- girls shouting very loud, and boys getting very physical for some reason. Sometimes the teacher would occasionally lose his temper and start shouting at his class to shut them up. He teaches History, a subject that I really hate. Aside from all the yelling and gender-based drama in here, Buttercup is the only one who is not interested in the drama. She sits next to me. I think the History teacher needs to be replaced with a very strict teacher. A teacher that makes students mind their behaviors, that is. "Do you mind?!" Mr. Lane shouted, "Shut up and work on your History assignments! Especially you, Butch!" I wanted to rebel, but that would get me into trouble. I started working on my History paper, and so did Buttercup. The bell rang, and it is now time for second period. Buttercup is also in physical education. "I'm not surprised that we are taking the same class," I told her. "What, so?" She replied, "At least I am not doing the same sport as you during the high school years. You are going to play football, and I am going to play tennis." "You're going to do a girly sport? Haha you're a sissy," I teased, and she then punched me for that. "I'm not going to be a damsel in distress. Kudos!" Buttercup replied as she leaves my side for her assigned partner because we are practicing volleyball. I hate volleyball- it's just not manly enough. Suddenly a teen about my age came out of nowhere and started bullying Buttercup. The teen punched her chin, and pointed a gun at her forehead. "Die, bitch," He said. "Don't hurt my Buttercup!" I shouted as I got in between the teen shooter and Buttercup. "I don't need protection! I can defend myself," Buttercup said as the gun makes a shooting noise. Everything went black- I fell unconcious as a result.

A few hours later, I am in the hospital. How did I get here?! "Where is Buttercup?" I asked of the nurse. "She is okay. The teen shooter got arrested for attempted murder," She replied. "So does that mean I'm a hero for defending her?" I asked with excitement. "Yes," She responded, "But I've been a damsel once. One time, the hospital was infested with vampires trying to get all the blood from the blood drive. I was scared the whole time, but Buttercup saved me from a circle of vampires ready to get to my blood." Buttercup rushed in, and is a bit angry, yet she has grateful energy for me saving her from being killed by the shooter. "I told you, but you protected me. Even though I do not want protection, I still am thankful for you protecting me from that shooter," She said, "By the way, are you ok? And that bandage on your chest- is that where the bullet got in?" "Yes, but it doesn't affect my lungs in any way. I can handle most things like a bullet being in my body or a knife going through my leg," I replied, "So that means I can defend you in certain situations like shootings or something like that." "You play too much Legend of Zelda," Buttercup joked as she gives me a quick peck on my lips. "Leaving a man that is meant to protect you could get you into great danger," I replied. "That's just a very sexist stereotype," Buttercup responded, "That only happens in video games, storybooks, movies, television shows, and even the past centuries." "Oh, whatever. I want to protect you," I retorted. She told me for the second time that she doesn't need protection from anybody.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch is being completely overprotective again, isn't he? My cellphone rang, and Blossom was calling me. "Townsville is in trouble," She said. "What is happening?" I asked. "There is a new villain! You have to come downtown," She replied. "I've got to deal with a new villain downtown," I told Butch as I am about to leave. "Wait- wouldn't he be an extremely powerful villain that might kidnap a girl as beautiful as-" "Stop being so overprotective!" I retorted.

**Ok, this might change to some Reds' or Blues' P. in the later chapters after this. And is the new villain actually the servant of the greatest evil called Him? Read on and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup's P.O.V

"I heard that Butch protected you from the teen shooter. Is that true?" Blossom asked as I approach the scene. "Yeah, like I'll ever be a damsel in distress. I know how to defend myself, but he became so overprotective at that time," I replied. The man with the cape approached us, and smiled evilly. He looks as if he is from a sci-fi movie. His arm is mechanical, while the other one is of flesh and blood. His left eye is also mechanical, and he creeps me out a bit. "My name is Cyril. I am the servant of Him, the cross dressing king of Hell. See if you bitches can stand a chance against me," He said in an evil, menacing tone of voice as he jumps across to the building that is right across from this building. "Ok, what about your master of evil! Is he in his lair?! Is your mind controlled?" I asked of him. "He is in his lair, and my mind isn't controlled," He replied as we got closer to him. "Cyril, you know you are Him's servant, right? Well, what is he up to now?" Blossom asked. "Yes. And he commanded me to kidnap someone for some reason. You know, if someone didn't tell me where the Rowdyruffs are. You are the ones who know about their whereabouts," Cyril responded with pure evil. "No! We are not telling you," I said defensively, "If we ever tell you, Him would do something to them. I can sense it." "Heh heh heh, good point, greenie. Bring it girls," He replied as his mechanical hand started to shoot out bullets and deadly lasers. We immediately dodged his attack, but I sense that he is psychic, so we'll have to watch out. He then jumps behind the building, and shooted the lasers and bullets in the air. They are going towards us- directly. Bubbles froze up in fear, but I pushed her out of the way before she can get hurt. "T-thanks, Buttercup," She said. "Ok girls. We have to dodge his weapon's lasers and bullets, and then get to his hiding spot to stop him," Blossom said. The next thing I know, I was trying to find the villain's hiding spot so I can get him. Suddenly, a mechanical hand came out from behind and binded me. I got pulled to this villain, and I can see his evil grin. Without intention, I screamed for help.

"Help!" I screamed. "Geh heh heh, they would not hear you. You are going with me to Him's lair. You ought to tell him where the Rowdyruffs are, if you want your world to survive," Cyril taunted as he created a gigantic tornado with his psychic powers. He took me with him into the tornado. "Buttercup! We're coming for you," I heard my sisters scream. I fell unconcious and then became unaware of my surroundings.

Blossom's P.O.V

The tornado is so mighty, but we are trying to get through this thing. I didn't hear a single response from my tough sister as we are suddenly tossed into a building. The tornado disappeared through the ground, and I gasped. "No," I whispered, "They can't hurt my sister!" Bubbles is a bit unconcious. "Bubbles! Are you ok?" I asked her as I shake her body. "Yes, I'm fine. What happened to Buttercup?" Bubbles replied. "I believe that the new villain has taken her," I responded. She gasped at my reply, and mouthed "Oh, my!" "I know right! We have to tell the Rowdyruff Boys to come with us. They could help with the defeat of Him," I said as we flew to the school to inform the boys. They are sitting together in the cafeteria. I quickly approached them. "Hey, Brick and Boomer. We need your help to defeat Him. And, go get your brother. He could be in the hospital quickly recovering," I told them. "Ok, Wait for us while outside," Brick replied as he led us out to the park.

Butch's P.O.V

I already recovered, and changed into my outfit. "You have to come with us. The girls need help in defeating Him," Brick said. "I know," I replied, "I believe that his servant has kidnapped Buttercup." I heard her scream for help an hour ago.

**Meanwhile, after Buttercup does not tell Him where the RRB are...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am thinking of a way to make an escape. My thinking process can be quite slow sometimes. I grew impatient, and decided to look for an escape route. I noticed a window that leads to the outside of this fortress, and opened it with my hands. I quitely snuck out, and heard someone shout my name. I turned, and it was my sisters, and they brought the Rowdyruffs. Like, did they form a rescue crew?! I don't need saving! "Buttercup! I was so worried about you," Butch said as he approached me protectively. I punched him again, telling him that I don't need protection. "Well, excuse me, Buttercup!" Butch replied. "Oh, shut up," I retorted. "You're so cute when you're annoyed," Butch said as he kissed me on the lips. This is like the third time that he kissed me. "You don't need to hide, boys. You can help us no matter what in the battle against Him, even though he is really looking for you. Don't show fear, don't give in to his evilness, and don't act like the ones in distress," I said without intention. We all entered Him's lair, and I can notice Him scowling angrily at us. "Geh heh heh, I see that the rescue crew wants to fight me!" Him crooned in a creepy voice, "Bring it, you cowardly mortals!" "They did not rescue me! I escaped! I am not a damsel in distress like you thought I am," I retorted, "So shut up and dare to lose! I am not a coward, so don't call me that!" And the battle started right away. He evolved to twice his size. "Let me protect you," Butch said as he tries to push me out of the way. He then rushed straight for the weak spots, and Him knocked Butch to the ground. I gasped, and rushed to his side. "Are you ok?!" I asked, worried as I placed my hands on his chest. My hands glowed a warm green color, and my hands are warming up. All of Butch's wounds are healed a second later. I gasp- my special power is healing? I notice that the others need help, so I joined in the fight. One of Him's claws are going towards me, and Butch pushed me out of the way. "Stop that!" I screamed, "I don't need protection!"

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup is a bit hard to protect, maybe because she is the toughest fighter. I amputated one of Him's claws with full stregnth, and his left wrist started bleeding. He screams in pain as he starts to shrink. Blossom and Brick targeted the weak spots, and then Blossom breathed ice breath on Him. Bubbles and Boomer kept a distance, and attacked Him with laser vision. Buttercup punched Him's eyes, and then amputated the right claw with full stregnth. Him has totally weakened, and it is now our chance to seal Him in the darkness. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup went to one side- My brothers and I are on the other side as we sealed Him into the darkness. "NO!" Him screamed, "Curse you, Powerpuffs! Curse you, Rowdyruffs! I shall come again someday!" A minute later, Buttercup rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad this is over," She said. "Me too," I replied as we kissed each other deeply. We all rushed to Townsville before the citizens suspected something. I half expected Buttercup to say goodbye to me and make us go back in time like Ocarina of Time, but that doesn't happen to us like it does to Link and Zelda.

**Hope you like this chapter. Cyril is actually Him's servant, but may become an everyday villain for Townsville. And sorry if Buttercup seems a bit OOC in this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's P.O.V

The town has been more different and peaceful ever since the defeat of Him. I still fear that Cyril may release Him from the depths of the prison deep in the kingdom which is Hell, but that wouldn't happen until maybe a few centuries later. I am now sixteen. My sisters and I turned sixteen on August 20 of 2012. Before that, our school started on August 1. Weird, right? Maybe the schools of this town wanted a better education for teens and elementary-age children. Now, it is November 31. So, Butch and I have dated for two months and a half. Boomer and Bubbles are beginning to fall in love, and Blossom and Brick are dating for one month. The cold wind blows my raven hair as I stroll through the town with Butch during an afternoon. Snow is coming a bit, but not too much of it. There is more snow in the Californian mountains. I think it is sometimes unusual to get a lot of snow in the southern parts of this state. I wonder what to get Butch for Christmas. Maybe something sporty? Boys like sporty things, but I don't like girly things too much. Despite that, I have a bit of a girly side that rarely shows. "Buttercup, what do you like?" Butch asked. "Umm, I like Avril Lavigne's music. I also like Tomb Raider : Legend," I replied, "What do you like?" "I like sports, mostly football and wrestling. I like adventures and travel," He responded. "Wow, cool. You love to travel and go on adventures. But you rarely do it because of school, right?" I said. "Right," He muttered, "Sometimes I just feel quarantined inside of this town." "But, town life doesn't have to be bland and boring! You better be glad that we live in a country like America," I replied, "If we live in a poor country, it would be bad and a bit depressing. That's hard, living in such a poor country like Haiti! My sisters and I went there with the Professor when we were twelve!" "I know," Butch said in response to my small statement. "Are you thinking about going on vacation during Spring Break or Christmas Break?" I asked. "Spring break would be good. I really want to explore someplace, like an ancient cave or temple. Maybe even explore a pyramid," He replied. "Exploring?! Sounds like fun! Well, make sure to take me with you. I'd really love to go, but I hate tarantulas that may hide in corners or even the ceilings," I responded. "How can you possibly explore those places if you're scared of something?" Butch teased. "But you better take me with you. Do not push me aside because I am a female and because I'm scared of tarantulas," I replied with a fist half-raised.

"Kay, sorry," He responded, "I didn't mean to anger you." "Alright, but don't tease me like that ever again," I said. Butch smirked a bit, and I punched him. "Gosh, because you're a male, doesn't mean you have a right to be sexist!" I concluded. We were mere inches apart, not because we are getting physical, but we might be in for a kiss. Butch's lips pressed against my soft, full lips. We then broke from the kiss. I heard my cellphone ring. "Hey, Bubbles," I said. "I need help with the sugar cookies! Blossom is out at the library, too. Boomer isn't interested in helping just because he is such a horrid cook," My sister complained. "I'll come help," I replied, "Butch, I have to go help my sister with the sugar cookies. See you later!" Butch waved as I flew home. I like to stroll on afternoons because it takes my mind off school and some other stressful situations. The strolls would put my mind at ease. "Hey, Buttercup," Bubbles said as I walk into the kitchen, "How was your date with Butch?" "The date? Well, it's kind of like a friendly chat, but when we were about to get physical when it comes to travel and gender, he kissed me," I replied, "He can be a bit unpredictable, but is romantic whenever with me." "Boomer doesn't really know what he wants for Christmas. Sometimes he is a bit aloof, but polite. I told him that I like puppies. Hopefully he would get me one," Bubbles responded. "Don't you like pretty things too?" I asked. "Yeah," She replied, "But I don't know which dress to choose from the mall."

Blossom's P.O.V

Brick is pretending to read while he observes me. I am trying to get a book on algebra, geometry, and science, but his stare is a bit creepy at times. "Brick, stop staring at me," I said. "Whatever, bossy," He replied. I smirked a bit, and then grabbed a book about algebra, another one about geometry, and another one about science. Suddenly, Brick is at my side. "Hey, you're not leaving till I get a kiss from you. Just one kiss," He said. "Ok," I responded as we kissed. I blushed a bit, and broke from the kiss. He looks different from when he was little- his hair is cut in a common hairstyle for males, and he is a bit muscular. I don't think he is muscular like Butch. He is a head taller than me- my height is 5'6, and his height is 5'7. Yet he still wears a dark red cap backwards. He has become a bit tan ever since I last saw him. His posture matches his confident personality, but when he kind of talks with me, he would lean on the wall with his hand above my head and his legs crossed. "Blossom, did you just observe me?" He asked. "Kinda," I replied while startled. "It may be a bit rude to stare at others, but between us, it's acceptable, right?" He asked. "Right," I responded, "And I will go home. See ya later, Brick!"

Brick's P.O.V

Sometimes when I look at Blossom, she displays body language that suggests how she is feeling, like earlier when her certain movements suggest feeling awkward. Her usual walking posture kind of suggests her confident personality, and she isn't really shy. She looks to be of average weight, and her hair seems a bit shorter, like to the waist. She isn't wearing a ribbon, but she is wearing her hair in a low bun. Her bangs are a bit longer, and sort of covers her eyebrows. She has freckles on her nose that makes her look cute.

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup looks to be very fit, and she looks to have a good posture, except that her shoulders are a bit tense. She has a c-cup breast size, and she is 5'6 in height, about a few feet shorter than me. My height is 5'9. Her hair appears to reach the middle of her back, but usually wears it in a ponytail. She has a tomboyish smile and a slender nose. She reminds me of the female athlete that I might see in magazines because of her features from head to toe.

Bubbles' P.O.V

Buttercup and I are finished making the sugar cookies, and high-fived each other. "Ok, let's save them for the Christmas party that can be held at the Rowdyruff Mansion," I said. "Ok, but make sure not to sneak in here during the middle of the night to eat them," Buttercup joked. I giggled at the joke. "Hey Blossom," We said in unusion as Blossom walks in. "So you're done, right? Well, I'll be working on homework upstairs if you need me," She replied. It has been a bit different since the Professor died of prostate cancer when my sisters and I were fourteen. Buttercup is on a diet, but is already thin. I think she is okay with that because she wants to be fit for such a long time. My body is of average weight, but I still wished to lose weight even though I have a sweet tooth. I currently wear my hair down, and it has grown to the middle of my back. My height is 5'4, and Boomer's height is 5'5. Boomer is not as muscly as his brothers, but is still handsome. His hair is still curved in a neat fashion. His posture suggests his propriety- well, kind of. I think he is the most proper of his brothers. Buttercup is still loyal to me and Blossom. One time she protected me from a group of bullies. Ever since Professor's death, I cook breakfast and dinner for my sisters and me. We just buy our lunches at school. Blossom has a part time job as the librarian's assistant, I have a part time job as the dogsitter, and Buttercup volunteers at the youth camp for children ages 8-13. She also plays sports in school, but isn't paid for that. I am going to make lasagna for dinner. I love how proper Boomer can be at times, anyways.

Butch's P.O.V

My brothers are a bit annoying whenever they argue, but when I argue with Brick, the fights between us is worse because there is more physicalness. "I don't care! Just shut up and listen- I'm not gay! I'm in love with Bubbles. I am fucking straight," Boomer shouted. "You love penis, so go ahead and suck your online boyfriend's penis! Butt off," Brick retorted. "He is not gay! He said he loves Bubbles, so stop being rude to him," I said while trying to break up the fight. "Oh, all right! I'll stop arguing with Boomer," Brick replied, "Boomer, I'm sorry about calling you gay. I do not mean it, so please forgive." "I forgive you," Boomer replied. Sometimes I feel like Link whenever I try to break up an argument. I walked up to my room to practice Zelda's Lullaby on my ocarina. My brothers have been fighting about Boomer's sexual orientation ever since age thirteen. He is not gay, but Brick can still be quite mean to him. I can imagine Buttercup in the middle of a field full of flowers, singing in a beautiful voice, as beautiful as a harp. In my imagination, she is wearing a beatiful pastel green ballgown and an emerald-studded golden tiara. Her long ebony curls would illuminate in the sunlight, and the winds would blow her hair into the air. I think it is really impossible for her to be this beautiful because she is a tomboy. She would be beautiful if she wears the dress, the tiara, the "princess" gloves, and has curly hair.

**Hope you like this chapter. I don't really think Buttercup is a bit OOC- she might be a little more girly as the years pass.**


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's P.O.V

I awoke so suddenly after a few hours of sleep. I look at my alarm clock, and it read 3:05. A reason why I woke up so early is because of a nightmare, and the dream recurred ever since the defeat of Him. It is December 9, and I still haven't gotten a single dream besides that terrifying nightmare. I think, maybe some time in the downtown air will be calming. I fly out the window into the cold night, and I can see my breath. Blossom would tell me not to be out after dark if she finds out, as she did to Bubbles one time when Princess Morbucks tried to ruin our Christmas. There is a bit of frost on the ground and the buildings, and there is complete silence, except for the fact that the bad men might hide in the alleys, and there are poor people under the bridge too. I gently land on the ground to take a little stroll. I suddenly felt a pair of hands grab my throat. The grip tightened, and the self defense skills that I learnt a few months ago kicked in. I raised my left arm, craned my neck to the left, and moved to the left side. "No!" I shouted. I notice a very huge man facing me, smiling evilly. He seems to be 6'2 in height, and is extremely muscular. "I have been watching you for a long time, bitch. I hope you die," He said as he throws a fist at my face. I immediately blocked my face, and shouted "No!" for the second time. He pushed me to the ground, and I felt a little back pain. "You fucking whore..." He sneered as he tries to grab my foot that is in the air. I kicked his crotch, and he seemed bolder than usual as I got up. He pushed me against the wall, and I kicked his crotch once again. With full strength, I pushed him so that I can have more time to move around. He is holding a gun at me, and I kicked the weapon out of his hands. "You are too strong for me, you crazy slut. You have a psychological problem. I am trained to kill anyone who seems like a tough woman," He said, "And you are actually a wimp who thinks she is strong." I got into the defensive position again as he walks towards me. I pounded his nose with full strength, and he became bolder. He grabbed my wrists and pressed me to the ground with all his strength. I am laying on the ground right now because he is so forceful. "Help! Help!" I screamed. In self defense, they instruct you to scream for help when a bad man is going to cover your mouth. I punched his chin real hard, and quickly turned over. He is still being bold, and won't even let go. I elbowed his chest real hard, and escaped the hold. He immediately choked me from the front- he won't give up!

I did the butterfly strike, which is striking the man's wrists to escape the front hold. "No!" I shouted for the third time. He grabbed my wrist, and I punched his left eye. His grip tightened on my wrist, and I immediately pounded his arm. "No!" I shouted. He became a million more times bold than ever before, and started choking me from behind with his arm. He also pointed a gun at my head. "If you do that again, you're dead!" He threatened. Butch came to the rescue. "Hands off my girl," He shouted as the bad man released my neck. I sighed a breath of relief as the bad man rushes off. Butch held me protectively, and I felt safe in his arms. We kissed, and then we flew home together. It was almost 4:00 in the morning. I realized the situation. I've seen many sexist male stereotypes in most movies- Butch is acting like an example! I punched his arm, and rushed into the house.

**A tad short, I know. Buttercup has a really bad dream, and maybe it would wear off when she talks to the school counselor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I have been taking so long to upload this chapter. I was just enjoying the Sims 3 expansion that I just got for my birthday, which is called the Sims 3 Showtime. Anyways let's get to the chapter.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Nobody did ask me about what happened this morning. I am walking to the counselor's office to talk about the recurring nightmare. Man, I just feel like sleeping on the floor because I have trouble sleeping as a result of that recurring nightmare. I may not be a damsel in distress, but I hate when Butch is too overprotective of me. I sat down in the office, and feelings of leftover fear from the nightmare arose deep inside my heart. A middle aged woman entered the office, and she seems kind. Her facial expression suggests wisdom, and she seems to be of average weight. There are white streaks in her light blond hair, and she has hazel eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm fine- it's just that I need to talk about my dream that has recurred ever since the fight against the strongest evil in Townsville," I replied. "Ok. Tell me more about the dream," She responded. "The dream is more than just a kid's dream- it's totally terrifying! Well, from the beginning I ran through a dark tunnel, trying to escape this evil. After the running I would feel someone or something pulling me towards a black hole. The whole time there is flashbacks of the battle, and Him's voice would echo through the darkness. He would say that he wants revenge once he breaks from his seal that keeps Him from getting out of his kingdom of Hell," I concluded. She nodded as I finish the description of the nightmare. "You may have PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder," She responded.

Butch's P.O.V

Our test in first period is hard to pass, but I believe that I would get a C. Last quarter, I get straight C's because my intelligence in all areas are neutral. Boomer almost always get the D's or F's on his report or his tests. Brick is the smartest brother- he gets straight A's. I think he would major in possibly hard math or a certain field in science- maybe regular science. I would major in sports because I'm great at sports- except "girly" ones that aren't manly enough. "Buttercup is secretly a seductress, but an evil one," One of the girls said. "I agree, Tara. She is also a bitch to everybody, especially my boyfriend Elmer," The blond replied. "Yeah. She should die, Jayden," The brunette responded. I gave them a warning glare, and they gasped. "We should avoid speaking around him- he is a servant of-" "Shut the fuck up!" I shouted. I grabbed their heads, and banged the foreheads together. "Buttercup is sweet and lovely, unlike you! She has more friends than you'll ever have," I concluded, "You are a pair of wimps without a friggin' soul! So if you want to spread rumors, you better come at me at first! Bring it, bitches." "What the fuck! You can't control us," Jayden retorted. "Yeah! So stomp to the principal's office and admit your wrongs," Tara added. "Go to hell. I'm going to the principal's office and tell on you. I got evidence- I printed your messages on Facebook, so I have the paper. Have fun in detention," I taunted as I walked pridefully to the principal's office. And who the fuck is Elmer, anyway? Those girls have no soul, I swear. Principal Victoria noticed me near her office, and opened her mouth as if she were to speak. "Hi, Butch. How are you? You look angry," She said. "I am angry. Two girls in my class called Tara and Jayden spreaded mean, harsh rumors about Buttercup. I have proof right here- I printed it out. They chatted on Facebook too, when they're not here. I got to Jayden's site somehow when she has a friend request for me. In the main section I can see those messages," I replied as I showed her the paper. "Really?! I'll get the girls by calling them here," She responded.

After school...

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am shopping with my sister Bubbles. We are in the clothing section, and I noticed a dress that would look great for the spring dance that is coming up next semester. It is very long and flowy, and reaches the floor. The dress is pastel green, and is kind of big. The formal gloves are also included with the beautiful dress. "Hey, are you looking at the dress?" Bubbles asked. "Yes. I would love to buy it," I replied, "Is there a dress or skirt that you like?" "No," She responded, "I would really love a Cinderella dress for the spring school dance next semester." "Oh, I see." I replied. "So, are you going to get anything special for Butch?" Bubbles asked. "Yes. He likes sports that he considers the most manly, so I might get him a punching bag, a pair of boxing gloves, and a football. What do you think Boomer would like?" I replied. "He likes formal or nice-looking clothes," She responded. We bought the dress, and decided to go to the make-up section. "I've never worn make-up," I told her. "I know. But pink lip gloss? Well, that wouldn't be flattering for you because of dark hair- maybe you can try on some sexy red lip gloss. Butch would totally be obsessed with your sexy side," She replied. "Yes, but I'd prefer something that reminds me of spring when I go to the dance," I responded, "Maybe hot pink would be flattering." "You're right," Bubbles said, "And about the Christmas party tomorrow at the Rowdyruff Mansion- you only have three skirts, right? Well, you should consider the skirt that you just bought last week. I'm going to wear my cute dress with long sleeves."

**Finally finished with the seventh chapter! Well, next chapter there would be a Christmas party at the Rowdyruff Mansion. And yes, the RRB live by themselves because they feel independent and wouldn't depend on an adult. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: My sims reached level ten of their careers, but then the game glitched up, and I'll have to start it all over again. Sims 3 has a habit of glitching like crazy, if you ask me. I hope to get Sims 4, but I'm not so sure because my mother doesn't have any money.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

The courtyard is very beautiful, and Bubbles decided to stroll in the courtyard with Boomer. Butch stared at me because I look so pretty tonight- curly hair and a long skirt with ruffles. Blossom and Brick are just chatting at the table, and I took Butch's hand as we start dancing to the slow music. Some of the attacks happened to me ever since I turned thirteen. I don't know why, but I still fear getting attacked again tonight because, what if they shoot everybody before they can become aware, and what if nobody is there to save me? Man, I'm sounding like a damsel in distress again, even though I'm not always in distress. But why am I the only sister the most prone to those attacks? "Yeah, your full time job as a damsel in distress, heh," Butch taunted. "I'm not a damsel in distress! Those attackers treat me like shit," I replied while trying not to raise my voice. "I know, but I really want to protect you, if you would just let me. Anyways, you're cute whenever you get angry or something," Butch responded with a slight smirk, "I have something for you." And he placed an emerald ring on my finger.

**Another short chapter, I know. I don't have much inspiration- I probably have never gone to a christmas party like that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: It's been awhile since I posted the chapter before this.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

It is now springtime, and we are going to be off for two weeks! I am wearing my favorite sundress as I go to the mansion to meet up with Butch. In a few hours or so, we would get on the airplane and go to China. China is the country where I learned to be calm back then- literally. That was back in 2004... No, I don't want to think about that. I wonder if there would be a temple or two to explore. He said that we would explore the Hanging Temple and the Great Wall of China. Butch opened the door and invited me in. "Hey, Buttercup, you excited?" "Yes!" I responded. "You know I went there in 2004 to learn to become calm?" I asked. "No. Tell me more," Butch said, interested. "Ok. I think that happened in the temple in the middle of the mountains where there is fog. It all started one day in 2004 when someone accused me of being agressive- it really hurt, though. I immediately went to the mountains because of that. An old man who I believe is a Buddhist approached me and said something about me being violent. I decided to get into the temple when I noticed it. Then, you know- he taught me to be patient and calm. But, I didn't convert to Buddhism- I am still a Christian. Now, whenever I felt angry as a teen, I would go to a quiet place and then meditate," I replied. "Have you learned karate there?" He asked. "No, but I read books about that. It's a kind of self defense that originates from China," I responded, "And I can't wait to take some of that self defense! Also, everything else about China- the food and the plays even though we don't speak Chinese." "Maybe we'll get someone to interpret for us," Butch said. "No, we don't need one. But, I can tell what the plot of the play is," I replied.

**After the arrival in China, they are on a date at the restaurant in Beijing. **

Butch's P.O.V

"You know how they look the same but with different personalities? Well, even though two or more people look a bit alike, they can be different in personality. I have a feeling that the old man who once taught me to be calm has a heir that has taken his place. Some spectulated something about ancient warriors who might haunt the fields, the towns, or maybe the temples- even just a regular Chinese ghost might be rumored to haunt a certain place. I think they are just trying to scare us," Buttercup said, "I'm not even scared." China has different daylight times than the United States, so we will not sleep until 9:30 pm tonight. Despite the fact that we were tired, we are still eager to explore this ancient, beautiful town. Buttercup still seems a bit spooked by the idea of ghosts even though she denies her belief in the supernatural. Buttercup and I left the restaurant, and walked downtown. The Great Wall of China would probably cover the greatest distance, I'll say.

**When they go to the Great Wall of China, they find that the Great Wall covers a lot of distance. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

We are tired, but are still awake enough to explore the Great Wall. We can still access to Facebook from our hotel. I turned on the video camera, and handed it to Butch. "Press the record button when I get in front of you, facing you. I'll back up a bit," I said. "Lights, cameras, and action!" Butch replied as I appeared in front of the camera. I'm very good at projecting my voice- I have that ability my whole life. "I am exploring the Great Wall of China with my boyfriend. He is recording the video, by the way. China seems like the most beautiful travel destination in Asia- others might have been poor countries. There are interesting facts about China. Do you know that Buddhism originates in India, and is introduced here by the travelers? Do you know there are many Buddhist temples in China? I have been to one of the temples once in 2004 after being accused of being too aggressive. As the old man who works at one of the temples said, meditation can bring calmness to the mind and soul of the one who is meditating. I would talk about Hanging Temple tomorrow. It's the kind of temple that is in the mountains. I think the temple is the one I visited back then in 2004. It might have become more of a tourist attraction nowadays. By the way, let's take a little tour of this place," I said as we walk through the Great Wall. I have History class during the second semester back in America. I'm sure Ms. Hudgens would be impressed with my video about China. The class is focused on Asian countries, but her favorite country is China, and she has been there as a teenager. She used to have a boyfriend back then, but they probably broke up a few years ago. "Many years ago, the Great Wall is built by the Chinese slaves. The first walls are built around the time period of 476 BC to 221 BC to guard against the invasion, but the wall has been extended at a later time period as a more effective way to prevent the invaders from entering the southern part of China. Three groups of people, called criminals, common people, and soldiers, built the wall. Many people died building as a result of heavy work, short time limit, and tough conditions. Today, people from many different countries visit the Great Wall of China," I concluded.

**I have never traveled to another country, so my knowledge of that country is kind of- well, last time I read about the country I was in middle school. Now in tenth grade, I forgot some facts about China.**


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Buttercup and Butch got married in 2021, and their triplets were born a year later. The name of the triplets are Kayla, Emily, and Josephine. Butch is a pro wrestler, and he got a major in sports after high school graduation. Buttercup still fights crime, but she also looks after her children. Blossom and Brick are teachers at the high school, and Bubbles is a vetinarian. Boomer is a volleyball player, but also works at a business office. Buttercup has a minor in activism, so she might try to give lectures about feminism when she enters her thirties.

**Well, that's it for the story. I'll make another story soon when I have enough creativity- possibly one about Zelda saving her kingdom from evil, or something like that.**


End file.
